


Mafia informatica

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Telematico [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un dialogo tra Spanner e Irie.Scritto per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.Prompt: mettere i piedi in testa
Series: Telematico [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702750
Kudos: 1





	Mafia informatica

Mafia informatica

Spanner digitava al computer guardando fisso lo schermo.

“Dovresti smetterla di dire sì a tutti” disse secco.

Irie gemette, raddrizzandosi gli occhi.

“Iiih. Cosa ci posso fare se il mondo è spaventoso?” piagnucolò.

Spanner gli rispose: “Guarda me, io non mi faccio mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno”.

“Tu hai creato un’intera rete mafiosa, sei un criminale” piagnucolò Irie.

Spanner scrollò le spalle.

“Forse, ma è una rete telematica. Niente nomi, solo soprannomi. Niente schiavitù e soprattutto un anonimato che ci protegge da polizia e altre famiglie mafiose.

Aiuto un sacco di gente così.

Potresti entrare anche tu” gli propose.

IIrie sbuffò.

“Io non voglio il mafioso” brontolò.

[109].


End file.
